


The Accomplice

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Harassment, Smut, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup ends up attending the Maces and Talons tournament Viggo tells him about to win money for Berk, but while there ends up running into Viggo. The two make an uneasy alliance to win the tournament, and with it comes the condition of spending the night together. Hiccup should be more careful of who he drinks around.





	The Accomplice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skywolf42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf42/gifts).



Hiccup hadn’t wanted to join the competition, given the fact that Viggo had been the one to mention it to him, but Berk needed the money. Surely he was good enough at Maces and Talons to win. Then they could melt the silly gold statues down and turn it into coins. Who needed a gold life-size Maces and Talons set anyway?

Well, save for the man that stood across the way, talking to a merchant. Viggo wasn’t in his armor, was instead wearing black pants and a splendid-looking coat of deep blue. Hiccup could drive his sword into him easily, but he wasn’t going to do that. They hadn’t parted on good terms, but Viggo had destroyed his own forces to get to him. There was no fight to be had anymore. There could be a tense peace between them. Though, Viggo had the Dragon Eye. Hiccup had had no choice but to hand it over when he saw Astrid’s own axe at her throat. He doubted he had it with him though.

Hiccup was going to avoid him, but he figured he was probably going to be taking place in the tournament. Better to approach him and get it over with.

He crossed the somewhat crowded dirt street to make his way over to Viggo.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded, placing his hands on his hips. Viggo turned from his conversation to look at him, smiled at seeing him, and Hiccup frowned.

“Oh, you’re just the man I want to see, actually.” He pointed a thumb at the merchant. “Was just asking him if he’d seen anyone that looked like you, but here you are coming to me.” Viggo stepped over to Hiccup, looked him up and down. “Looking well, my dear. How’s the Edge holding after that volcano eruption?”

Hiccup snorted. “Don’t call me that, and don’t pretend that you care.” He folded his arms. “I’m going to ask you again: what are you doing here?”

“Same as you, I presume,” Viggo answered. “Maces and Talons tournament.”

Hiccup ground his teeth. His chances of winning had just gotten even lower.

“Why?”

Viggo huffed. “ _Why?_ I’m the one that told you about this, aren’t I? Isn’t a man allowed to own nice things?”

Hiccup folded his arms. “You don’t need it.”

“And you do?” Viggo asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yes.” Hiccup decided not to explain, to keep it secret that he was trying to win for Berk. Certainly Viggo would find some way to use that against him.

“Judgment doesn’t look good on you, Hiccup.” Viggo clasped his hands before him. “I have a proposal for you, however, if we’re both going to be competing. Why don’t we play as partners? A team?”

“No way.” Hiccup didn’t even have to think about it.

“Ah, stop and think about it,” Viggo said with a raised finger as if he was chastising him for coming to a decision so quickly. “You might not win against me, and you do need this set for whatever reason. If we were to play together, chances of winning would be one hundred percent. No one would be able to stand against us.”

Hiccup pursed his lips in thought. Viggo did have a good point there.

“Okay, say I do it. Who gets the set?”

“Hm, well, I suppose we could cut it in half, though it would be meaningless to me if we did so.”

“And you get the whole thing?” Hiccup snapped. “That hardly sounds fair.”

Viggo got a grin on his face like he had clearly thought of something, and Hiccup didn’t like it one bit.

“I have something better to offer you.”

“What?”

“We win, I get the set, and you-” he pointed to him- “get the Dragon Eye. Sound fair?”

Hiccup thought for a moment. Berk needed the money, but he was being offered a chance to get the Dragon Eye. If he went into this alone, there was a high chance he would lose to Viggo and get nothing. But if he were to work with Viggo…

“Okay. We win and I get the Dragon Eye. Deal.”

“On one condition however.” Viggo looked smug, and anxiety tingled in Hiccup’s stomach. “You spend the night with me in victory.”

“What? And be drinking buddies?”

“Something like that.”

That condition didn’t change anything. Hiccup needed the Dragon Eye.

“Still a deal,” Hiccup told him. “I’ll be your _friend_ for the day.” He made quotes with his fingers around the word friend.

“Excellent. Now, I suppose it would be best to go somewhere private to form our strategy.” Viggo turned and began walking, clearly expecting Hiccup to follow him, and he did. He felt guilty that he wouldn’t be getting the statues, but the Dragon Eye was important too. This was better than walking away with nothing.

  


The tournament started out with about thirty players. Hiccup was surprised to find that they were in an arena. There were judges as well, to make sure that no one cheated. At first he felt strange about going in partnering with someone, but it turned out they weren’t the only ones who had decided to pair up. There were tables of the game set up around the arena, and everyone was paired up randomly. There was an audience of all things. Hiccup hadn’t expected so many people to actually be invested in this. He was more used to Vikings being invested in things like wrestling and sports and dragon killing, but the audience seemed truly engaged.

Viggo let Hiccup have the first game, though he was over his shoulder, occasionally whispering in his ear. Hiccup was the one who made most of the calls though, and it was an easy defeat. Their opponent left the arena in a rage, obviously not liking being beaten so earlier in the tournament, and by someone so young. A perusal of the players showed that Hiccup was the youngest one there. He was upset that everyone was male though. Did no one outside of Berk teach their daughters how to play?

That was the first round. It was Viggo’s turn at the board for the second. Though, he seemed rather surprised with who he had been paired up with, like he knew him.

“Ragnar.” He said his name curtly. The man was middle aged, around Viggo’s size and stature, with flecks of gray in his long blonde hair.

“Viggo, can’t say I was expecting to see you here. There are rumors going around about you facing a defeat of some sort, especially since you came in a longship and not one of your bigger ones.”

Viggo narrowed his eyes at the man, made a move, and the game began. “Well, you see, I don’t need one of the bigger ships when it’s just myself. Don’t need to bring a whole crew of Hunters for this tournament.”

Ragnar’s blue gaze suddenly went to Hiccup, and something about it made him uncomfortable.

“Yet you bring one of your consorts with you.”

Hiccup guffawed. “I am _not_ one of his consorts!”

“Then who are you, boy?” Ragnar was looking at the board, made a move, and Hiccup saw a mistake in it instantly. He leaned over to point that out to Viggo, but the man was already making a move to counteract that.

“This is Hiccup Haddock,” Viggo explained, taking one of Ragnar’s pieces. “Heir to the throne of Berk. I demand you treat him with respect.”

Hiccup was only a little surprised to hear that. Before trying to kill Astrid for the Dragon Eye, Viggo had told him that he respected him, and there had been truth in that.

Ragnar paused from the game to look Hiccup over. He snorted. “Respect? Does Berk breed runts now?”

Hiccup gritted his teeth, growing angry at this man’s comments. He should have expected them. He was small by Viking standards, but he never let that stop him. He almost wished he had Toothless with him as an intimidation factor, but he had hidden him in the woods on the far side of the island. Most of these tribes still hunted dragons.

“Ragnar.” Viggo said his name in a chastising way. “The game, if you will.”

The man grumbled something under his breath, but said nothing else about Hiccup for the entire round. The game came to a draw, which was decided upon by one of the judges, and all of them were allowed to move onto the next round.

“Did you know that guy?” Hiccup asked as he sat at the next table.

“Yes, unfortunately,” Viggo answered, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Used to do business with him regularly.”

“What happened?”

“Oh, that’s a long story for another time. You need to focus. You want the Dragon Eye, don’t you?”

Hiccup did, so he turned his focus to the game. He and Viggo kept on like that, taking turns with who was actually playing, while the other would whisper suggestions in their ear. A few other players had the same sort of partnership going on. One by one, Viggo and Hiccup eliminated the other players and found themselves at the last round.

Hiccup sat, and across from him was Ragnar. He frowned. He didn’t like this man.

“Letting him play, I see.” Ragnar made the first move.

Viggo smiled. “Oh, certainly. He’s a very good player. The perfect accomplice for this tournament.”

“Clearly, if you’ve both made it all the way to the end.”

Hiccup studied the board for a bit, then made his move, planning on trapping a few of Ragnar’s pieces without him even noticing. Ironically, he used the accomplice piece.

“I’m surprised a whore is so good at this game,” Ragnar said almost casually as he made his move.

That gave Hiccup pause. “ _Excuse_ me?”

Viggo leaned in. “Don’t listen to him. He’s only trying to rile you up so that you’ll lose focus.”

Hiccup chuckled at Ragnar’s words. “Well, I very much appreciate the insult. It’s your turn if you haven’t noticed.”

“Oh, fiery one. I like that. You must be fun to fuck.”

Viggo rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so crude, Ragnar.”

“Why not? He looks like that’s the only thing he’s good for.” He made his move, and it was Hiccup’s turn. The man didn’t seem to realize that he was slowly trapping his pieces.

Hiccup also tried to ignore that comment as best as he could. He’d gotten comments like that from many a Dragon Hunter, from Dagur. He knew that he was sexually appealing and he hated it. He didn’t want to be. He’d rather blend in with the crowd, not stand out in his own way.

“You’ll see he can do many other things when he beats you.”

Ragnar gave a boisterous laugh. “Very funny, Viggo! This mere cock-sleeve of a boy beating me? I don’t think so.”

Viggo growled. “What did I tell you about respect?”

The game was continuing during this conversation. Hiccup was steadily and cleverly encroaching on Ragnar’s forces. It still seemed that the man had no clue what he was doing. Good. Hiccup was trying to ignore Ragnar’s words. He told himself not to get angry about it. They were the same comments he’d gotten before. He could handle it.

“I have a proposition for you, Viggo,” Ragnar said, moving a piece right into Hiccup’s trap. Hiccup kept his face even, not smiling about it though he wanted to.

“And what is that?” Viggo asked tiredly.

“If I win, I get the gold set, including one night with him.” He pointed to Hiccup. He had yet to even use his name, though Viggo had given it to him. “If you win, you get the same.”

“No,” Hiccup said firmly. “Look, I’m not some sort of whore or consort. Have you not heard a word Viggo’s said about me?”

Ragnar was looking him over again, and Hiccup felt like that gaze was delving under his clothes. It made his skin crawl. “I heard. I just don’t believe him.”

Hiccup sighed in frustration. “Well, whether you believe me or not, I happen to make my own decisions. Oh, and another thing.” He looked over his shoulder at Viggo to include him in this. “I’m not bedding either one of you.” He knew about Viggo’s attraction to him. The man had made it obvious, though not as obvious as Dagur.

Viggo shrugged. “Fine. Whatever your decision.”

Hiccup made another move, and managed to scoop up five of Ragnar’s pieces. The man looked down at the board in utter shock. He only had three pieces left now, and he had yet to take a single one of Hiccup’s. Hiccup smirked at him.

“Would a whore be trained to do that?”

  


“Set it right there, thank you.”

Hiccup wasn’t all that happy as he watched the men Viggo had hired position the gold statues below deck on Viggo’s longship. He’d come here to get those statues for Berk, and now he wouldn’t have them.

It made sense that Viggo was without the bigger Dragon Hunter ships. He probably didn’t have much left after decimating his own forces. Then it occurred to Hiccup that maybe he needed the set as money too, had simply told him he didn’t so that he could have the whole thing. He was probably trying to rebuild his tribe as best he could. He had probably put the blame for the whole incident with the Shellfire on Ryker, who was now dead and unable to face vengeance and wrath from his people.

Hiccup did feel a small sense of victory from beating Ragnar though. The man had been harassing him the whole time, and yet he’d beaten him without any trouble, had wiped that smug look off of his face. Hiccup and Viggo had actually laughed together after that, had clasped hands as the audience applauded their victory. Ragnar had thrown a fit before leaving the arena, and Hiccup had been happy to see him go. He wanted nothing to do with men like that.

Once the men left and Hiccup and Viggo were alone with Toothless as their only company, Hiccup held out his hand.

“The Dragon Eye.”

“Oh, not yet.” Viggo was standing in front of one of the statues with his hands folded behind his back, admiring it. The piece it was based off of was the accomplice, which Viggo probably saw as fitting due to their unlikely team-up. “Remember our deal?”

Hiccup sighed and sat down at the long dining table. He had yet to get anything out of this save for sexual harassment.

“Fine. Then break out the wine.”

Viggo laughed a little, the sound genuine, and he turned to Hiccup. The beaming smile on his face seemed sincere too. There was a look of pure satisfaction in his eyes. He was high on the victory.

Hiccup waited silently while Viggo took out a bottle of wine and two cups, then poured some for the both of them. He went and sat near Hiccup, much too close for comfort, and Hiccup moved his chair to the side just a little. No matter what had happened that day, and no matter what they were doing now, he and Viggo certainly weren’t friends. Not even close. He didn’t like how the man was acting like they were.

Though, Hiccup couldn’t help asking: “So, uh, how has your tribe been doing after, well, you know?”

“Oh, don’t bring up the heavy right now, Hiccup.” They picked up their cups, and Hiccup was surprised when Viggo clinked his against Hiccup’s. “We won, so, cheers!”

Hiccup had never seen Viggo like this before. He seemed so… _normal._ He wasn’t monologuing or scheming or threatening. He was simply happy to have won a game. He downed about half of his cup in the hopes that it would calm his nerves. Viggo didn’t drink nearly as much.

“Is it alright if you ask Toothless to go outside?” Viggo asked, and Hiccup blinked at him in astonishment. He’d never used Toothless’ name before. “Having dragons around makes me uneasy, as you might guess.” He gestured to the scars on his neck.

“What? Um…” Hiccup thought it over. Viggo hadn’t made any move to hurt him, and wasn’t showing signs that he would. He wasn’t even wearing any weapons on him, while Hiccup was the one that was armed. “Yeah.” He set his cup down and turned to Toothless, pet him on the head. “Hey, bud, do you think you could go above deck for now?”

Toothless gave Viggo a wary look, then directed his gaze back to Hiccup, flicked an ear.

“I’ll be fine,” Hiccup told him. “We have a deal, alright?”

Toothless warbled at him, then started off towards the hatch, and Hiccup stood to let him out. He felt slightly uneasy as he closed it behind him, but then again, what did he have to worry about? Viggo was alone and Toothless could easily come back down if there was any trouble, and Hiccup had his sword on him.

“Sorry about that.” Viggo took another drink. “I know you don’t like being without him.”

“Not around you at least.” Hiccup sat back down, drank some more. Soon, he found his cup empty, and before he said anything, Viggo was refilling it.

“Don’t be like that, Hiccup. I haven’t done anything to harm you.”

Hiccup snorted, raising his cup. “Not today at least.” Hiccup knew he shouldn’t have been drinking so much, but he just felt so uneasy around Viggo and was hoping that being drunk would take that away. How else was he supposed to get through a night with him?

“Can we put the past behind us?” Viggo asked, giving him an endearing look.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you don’t deserve that.” Hiccup knew that it was harsh, especially from him. He was usually so forgiving, but he couldn’t forgive this man, ever.

“Then, for one night, let’s pretend nothing ever happened,” Viggo said, picking up his cup again. “For one night let’s pretend that we’re friends.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“Good.” Viggo moved his chair closer to Hiccup, but Hiccup didn’t even notice. Hiccup didn’t notice a lot of things, like the fact that Viggo had already stopped drinking. He was just glad that his cup kept being refilled before he could even ask for more.

If someone asked Hiccup what they talked about as the hours went by, his answer would be that he didn’t remember. He remembered the both of them talking, loudly, excitedly, even laughing together, but he didn’t know what about. Viggo kept moving closer to him. He placed a hand on his knee, and Hiccup was too drunk to tell him to stop as that hand started moving up his thigh.

  


Viggo felt privileged to be running his hand up Hiccup’s thigh. It felt good and firm under his leather pants, and he desperately wanted to see him without them. He would though, all in due time.

Curious as to how Hiccup would react, Viggo placed both his hands on him, and Hiccup stopped talking, looked down at his hands, blinking slowly as if not fully grasping what was happening.

“Whatare you doin’?” he slurred out.

Viggo didn’t answer him. He just kept touching his thighs, then moved in to kiss him, not caring how his breath smelled of wine and he tasted of it. Hiccup didn’t move to protest or reciprocate. He was just still, allowing Viggo to do what he wanted. He took his lower lip between his teeth, nibbled and sucked at it, and a small moan came from Hiccup’s mouth. It was an utterly beautiful sound, and Viggo knew he was going to be hearing more of that soon.

Hiccup was frozen until Viggo slipped his tongue into his mouth, and then, shockingly, he was kissing him back. Viggo almost laughed, but that would have ruined the kiss. He’d never imagined that he’d have Hiccup almost willing like this. _Almost_ , because he was incredibly drunk and probably had no clue who he was kissing. He probably only knew that it felt good, that he liked it, and that was all Viggo needed to work with. He wanted to make the both of them feel good, hear more moans from Hiccup along with other sounds that would undoubtedly come from him. He hoped he was loud, and that his dragon had fallen asleep above deck so that he wouldn’t interrupt them.

Viggo kissed him deeply and passionately as he undid his belt and removed his sword. Then he began to remove the pieces of his armor, and Hiccup just let him, even helped him out a little bit. Then Hiccup’s hands were grasping clumsily at his face, raking nails over his beard, and Viggo groaned a little at the touch. It was _Hiccup_ touching him. He was in utter disbelief. He’d looked at those hands, had wanted to be touched by them, to feel the callouses and his skin that was roughened from work, his long, beautiful fingers, and now he was finally feeling all that.

Usually Viggo was one to get right down to things, but he was simply enjoying making out with Hiccup. He’d wanted it for so long, so he was going to savor every moment of it. They only parted to take off the rest of Hiccup’s armor, and then for Viggo to ask a question.

“Would you like to go over to my bed, my dear?” His mouth brushed his.

“Yes,” Hiccup breathed. Then their lips were together again, hot and wet and wonderful, and Viggo grabbed him around the waist, lifted him up rather easily, and took him over to his bed. He laid him down on his back, settled himself on top of him. Hiccup moaned into his mouth as he ran his hands under his tunic to feel over his body. He was thin, but muscular, and his hips were curved in a lovely way that his armor had hidden from him. He massaged them, slowly grinding against him, heat pooling in his cock. He was pleased to feel a bulge in Hiccup’s pants as well.

Viggo stroked the fingers of one hand through Hiccup’s hair, his other going up to fondle his chest. Hiccup arched into his touch as he found his nipple, pinched lightly at it, and Viggo grew harder at the way he moved. Even while drunk his movements were sinuous in a way that could only come from dragon riding.

Viggo finally relinquished Hiccup’s mouth, tugged on his hair to pull his head back and expose his throat to him. Then he was kissing at it hungrily, open-mouthed, and Hiccup cried out and bucked his hips into his. Viggo smiled against his skin before nipping at him and eliciting a gasp. Based on this alone, he would be nice and loud when he got between his legs, but Viggo wanted to take this slow. He wanted the both of them to enjoy this for as long as possible, because after all, they did only have one night.

  


Hiccup moaned as Viggo sucked marks into his throat. He knew it was Viggo doing this to him, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was how good it all felt. He desperately wanted to kiss him again, though he was currently enjoying what Viggo had employed his mouth with, so he just clutched at his shoulders.

At some point, Hiccup was lifting his arms to let Viggo pull his shirt off of him, and he gasped as Viggo’s mouth found one of his nipples. Hiccup looked down to watch him do this, and something about it was just so undeniably attractive. Hiccup hadn’t known that stimulation here could feel good, and now he realized he was missing out. He would have to get Astrid to do it sometime.

Hiccup curved into Viggo’s mouth, cried out when one hand pressed between his legs. Viggo rubbed at him through his pants, and Hiccup whined with need.

“All in due time,” Viggo said against him, and his voice was a rumble like smooth gravel. Hiccup just grew more aroused from hearing it, and his words didn’t help. He didn’t want to take this slow. He wanted it _now_.

“Viggo, please,” he managed to say.

“Sh, Hiccup.” He lapped at his nipple and Hiccup groaned at the pleasure it brought him. “I want to be slow about this. Your body deserves worship.”

Hiccup didn’t plead anymore, but gods he just wanted his pants off, wanted Viggo’s skin against his, wanted more than what he was being given now. Though, he tried shoving off all of that, wanting to enjoy what was currently being done to him. Viggo was licking and sucking and biting at his other nipple, his fingers working at the one his mouth had just left. Hiccup was lost in his touch and his scent, lost in the feel of him. His body was heavy and warm against his, so warm, and Hiccup loved it.

Eventually, Viggo’s lips found their way back to his, and Hiccup clutched at his hair, kissed him back ravenously and with a passionate need. He’d never been so thoroughly made out with before, so thoroughly touched. He was so pleased from just this alone. There was no doubt about it: Viggo knew exactly what he was doing.

Hiccup nearly yelled with glee when Viggo began tugging down his pants. He yanked his head away from his mouth as one hand went between his legs and grasped his cock. His mouth dropped open in a breathless cry as Viggo began slowly stroking him, and it took him a few moments to remember how to breathe.

Viggo was kissing his ear. Then his voice was right in it, deep and lustful, shuddering and vibrating through his skin.

“That’s it, my dear. Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Oh gods yeah.” He moaned, arched, tilted his head back. Viggo was rubbing his thumb over a particularly sensitive part of him, burning pleasure into his veins. Hiccup wanted more, wanted him to go harder, faster, but for now he just kept at this agonizingly slow pace.

“I know what else would feel good. Want me to show you?”

“ _Please._ ”

Viggo was slow about it. He kissed and nipped his way down Hiccup’s body, and excitement bubbled in Hiccup’s stomach as he just went lower, past his navel. He burned with anticipation, then burned even hotter and better when what he was thinking of was being fulfilled. Viggo’s tongue was running hot along the underside of his length, blazing a path of pleasure into him. Hiccup moaned, scrambled to grab at the blankets beneath him. Precum leaked from his slit, and Viggo lapped it up. Hiccup’s chest heaved and his eyes rolled back.

Then he was in Viggo’s mouth, and he moaned loudly. He’d never felt anything so good before. What was even better was he could feel Viggo’s eyes on him, gauging his reactions to all this. Something was so hot about that, and Hiccup didn’t know exactly what, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was how Viggo tapped at him with his tongue and began to slowly bob his head over him. He didn’t take him in all the way, but Hiccup didn’t care. He felt excellent without that. He’d never had this done to him before, and Viggo wasn’t disappointing him in the slightest.

Hiccup gasped out Viggo’s name. Then the man was coming back up, kissing his way up his throat and back to his mouth. There was movement and the rustle of fabric, and Hiccup felt something long and hard against his cock. It took him a little bit to realize that it was Viggo’s, and then he was moving his hips, slowly sliding against him. Hiccup turned into a puddle underneath him, getting so lost in the pleasure that he forgot how to kiss back. Viggo didn’t seem to mind though, just dipped his tongue in and out of his mouth, exploring it languidly. All Hiccup could do was keep his mouth open for him and remember how to breathe.

  


Viggo wanted Hiccup to orgasm before he got inside him, just to see what he was like when he did. He kept his movements slow and steady though, not wanting to rush this, loving the feeling of Hiccup’s cock against his. He was a more than decent size - long and handsome, and Viggo wondered if Astrid had tried it out yet, or if Hiccup was a virgin. He found himself hoping that he was, hoping that he was Hiccup’s first sexual experience. To him it felt like it would be marking some claim over him. Hiccup could have sex with people after him of course, but he would always be his _first._ That is, if he truly was his first. Based on Hiccup’s reactions he was thinking that he was. Good.

It wasn’t too hard to get Hiccup to climax. He was young, sensitive, and drunk, and Viggo loved the way he writhed and wailed at it, loved how his cum spurted hot over the both of them. Once it was finished, Hiccup lay there panting, and the way he looked made Viggo almost want to lose all self control and just fuck him right then and there, tear him if he had to. But no, he wouldn’t do that. He would continue going slow right up until he got inside him.

“Have you ever tasted your own cum before?” Viggo asked, to which Hiccup shook his head. So, Viggo swiped two fingers through the substance on Hiccup’s stomach and brought them to his lips. “Open.” It was an order, and Hiccup followed it, letting Viggo put his fingers in his mouth. Then he was sucking and licking, and Viggo wanted that mouth around his cock, but Hiccup was so drunk he would probably bite him by accident, and he didn’t want to chance that. He just hummed as Hiccup sucked at his fingers.

“Beautiful.” Viggo withdrew his fingers from Hiccup’s mouth, pet his hair with his other hand, a show of praise. “Now, I’m going to finish undressing you.”

Hiccup made no response to that, had his eyes closed, and Viggo was wondering if maybe he’d passed out. To check, he ran a hand over his abdomen. He received no response. So, to either wake him up or to check that he was still conscious, he took his softening cock in his hand, stroked it a little. Hiccup moaned in distress, shifted his legs, and Viggo was tempted to keep doing this to him, to make him scream, but he pulled his hand away. He wasn’t going to hurt him.

Viggo removed Hiccup’s boot and his pants, then allowed himself to marvel at his naked body. He was lithe and strong, covered in scars, but beautiful nonetheless. Viggo lowered himself onto him, kissed at each of his thighs, to which Hiccup sighed. Then he took him around the waist, gently rolled him onto his stomach. That’s when Viggo decided all of his own clothes had to come off. Hiccup was utterly beautiful, and his ass looked round and firm.

He quickly undressed, then got over him on all fours, kissing a trail down his spine. Then he got down to his ass, massaged it, kissed and nipped, and Hiccup gasped and groaned. Viggo had an idea of what he wanted to do with him, though it wasn’t usually something he would partake in. This wasn’t his usual type of partner though. This was Hiccup Haddock III, the smartest and most attractive man he’d ever met.

Viggo spread Hiccup’s legs apart, then got down between them. He pressed and rubbed at Hiccup’s perineum, making him moan and curve into him. The movement exposed his balls, so he cupped them in his other hand and massaged them.

“ _Ah…_ Oh gods…”

“You like that, Hiccup?”

All he got in response was a pleased and drunken moan.

Viggo chuckled. “Well, I’m about to give you something even better.”

Viggo used both hands to part the cheeks of Hiccup’s ass to expose his rim. He nearly shuddered looking at the tight muscle. He’d be inside there soon, and he figured Hiccup’s body would be like a vice around his cock. He pressed the flat of his tongue against him, listened to the way that made Hiccup’s breath hitch. He moved forward a little, maybe to get away from him, but Viggo just followed, giving him slow, hard licks.

“What…?” He was clearly confused by this, but the moan that followed showed that he was feeling good.

“Don’t worry, Hiccup.” Viggo licked at him once more. “I know what I’m doing. Just trust me.”

  


Hiccup had never had these kinds of sensations before, and especially not here. Viggo’s tongue was running over his rim, pressing at it, and somehow, Hiccup was growing erect again at that. He hadn’t realized something like this could feel good.

Hiccup jolted and gasped as a finger suddenly went into him. That burned, but then Viggo was spitting on him to add lubricant, and his finger went in easier with the pain fading. Hiccup relaxed again, sighed. Viggo slowly drew his finger in and out, then went back to licking and kissing at him. Then he was wiggling his tongue in him while simultaneously cupping his balls, and Hiccup didn’t know how he found the air to moan. He got his hands underneath him, pushed his ass back onto him, panting. Another moan left him as Viggo squeezed his balls, and he was pushing back onto him more.

This went on for a good amount of time, Viggo pleasuring Hiccup with his mouth by licking and kissing and sucking, one hand playing with his balls and massaging them. Hiccup was raging hard now, dribbling precum. He wanted… he didn’t know what he wanted. Something. Something from Viggo.

He whined when he stopped touching him.

“Sh, Hiccup. It’s alright.” He stood off the bed, stroked a hand over his back. “I’m just getting something.”

Anticipation burned in his stomach while curiosity pricked at his mind. He wondered what Viggo could be getting.

Hiccup dozed for a minute or so, but he was woken by some sort of liquid landing on his rim. He jumped as fingers went there next.

“I just have to get you ready for my cock,” Viggo explained, his voice husky in a way that made Hiccup glad they were doing this, glad that his needs would be fulfilled.

Viggo slid one finger into him much easier than last time, and Hiccup moaned at the odd sensation.

“There we go,” Viggo breathed. Then he was steadily fucking him with that finger before adding a second. This time when he went in all the way to the last joint, he curled them, and Hiccup felt _something_ inside him, in his cock, his ass, his stomach, all the way up his spine, a pleasure like none other that had him crying out and then gasping for breath.

“That’s called your prostate,” Viggo explained to him. He pressed a little harder on it, and Hiccup’s body shuddered without his consent. He grasped the blankets in a tight-knuckled grip, heaving out moans. That felt so _good._ It was pleasure so strong it was almost painful.

“G-gonna cum,” Hiccup managed to get out. He felt like he was on the verge of it.

“No you won’t,” Viggo told him. “Not yet. It just feels like you are.”

Viggo released that spot, allowing Hiccup to draw in deep breaths. Then he was spreading his fingers inside of him while sliding them in and out. The feeling was strange but good all at the same time. Hiccup was desperate for him to touch that spot again, and then he was, rubbing right at it. Hiccup writhed and moaned and twisted his head. He bucked his cock against the bed, wanting to cum so badly, feeling right on the edge of it, but Viggo was right about him not being ready yet. He just kept rubbing that spot, and nothing happened.

“Good Thor, you’re beautiful.” Viggo’s voice was a low rumble. “How are you not being constantly fucked?”

“Th-things todo,” Hiccup slurred out. He smiled a little. He liked being called beautiful, even if it was by Viggo Grimborn.

“That’s a shame. Look at you. You need to be fucked.” Viggo stroked his back. “You were made for it.”

Hiccup didn’t really know what those words meant, but he smiled anyway.

“No!” Hiccup suddenly yelled when Viggo pulled his fingers from him. He wanted them back, wanted to feel that deep pleasure forever and ever. Or, at least until he climaxed.

“Don’t worry, my dear. I’m going to get my cock in you. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Hiccup didn’t answer, found himself being rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes to look at Viggo, breathing hard. The man was kneeling between his legs, eyes dark with lust, and it took him a moment to realize that it was lust for him. He looked down, at his cock, went a little wide-eyed. Viggo was most definitely bigger than him. How was _that_ supposed to fit in his body?

“You’ll adjust,” Viggo said as if he could read his mind. “Are you able to lift your legs?”

Hiccup tried, but he felt like he was made of jelly, and his legs fell back down not long after lifting them. Viggo didn’t seem to mind. He took his right leg in one hand and lifted it, made him bend his knee and put it to his chest. Then he was taking his cock, moving forward, and Hiccup whimpered as he rubbed the head against his hole.

Viggo pushed into him with a grunt and Hiccup yelped. This felt much different from his fingers. He felt more full, stretched, and he didn’t know if he liked it or not.

“ _Oh-h-h_ …” Hiccup tilted his head back against the pillow as Viggo pushed himself deeper into him, closed his eyes. Viggo lifted both of Hiccup’s legs now, clasped his hands over his knees, the heels of his large hands digging into his shins. Hiccup scrabbled desperately for a hold on him as he just kept going, ended up laying his hands over his, digging his nails into the backs of them, to which Viggo hissed, but he didn’t get reprimanded for it.

Then Viggo was in him full to the hilt, his length resting against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure into him. Viggo groaned, and in his drunken state, Hiccup decided that he liked the sound.

Viggo let out a low chuckle. “I think you’re the tightest person I’ve been in.”

“Sorry?”

“Oh, believe me, that’s a good thing, Hiccup. That’s a very good thing.” Viggo began thrusting, slowly, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in, brushing his prostate and making him cry out. Sensation burned through his body, down to his toes, up through his stomach and into his fingers. He’d never felt this good before.

“I do hope we don’t wake your dragon,” Viggo got out between pants. “I’m assuming he’s asleep if he hasn’t come down here yet with how loud you are.”

Again, Hiccup apologized.

“Stop apologizing, my dear Hiccup.” Viggo laughed, began driving into him harder, seemingly high on something, high on _him._ “You are perfect.”

Hiccup clutched harder at Viggo’s hands as he picked up his pace. There was nothing slow or steady about him anymore. He was relentless, driving into him hard, balls slapping his ass. He was surprised by this, had expected that being fucked by him would be slow like everything else had been, but now he was going at him like he was trying to make sure he wouldn’t be able to walk the next day.

Hiccup let out a yell at it, and that’s when Viggo fought off one of his hands and cupped his palm against his mouth to muffle the sounds coming from him. Hiccup knew that waking Toothless in the middle of this would be a bad thing, though he had momentarily forgotten. Besides, how was he supposed to keep quiet while he was being pounded like this?

Viggo kept brushing at his prostate to go deeper into him, hammering pleasure into his body, and Hiccup loved it. He arched up into him, let out muffled cries into his hand. He almost couldn’t mentally keep up with the pace Viggo was going at. It began to hurt and burn, but then there would be that pleasure with each thrust inwards to counteract it, to soothe his body and make this all worth it.

Viggo released him, and suddenly Hiccup found himself being rolled onto his stomach. He’d left his body for moment, but then he was pushing back inside with a happy moan, and Hiccup gave one as well. Viggo draped himself over him, continued fucking him as hard and mercilessly as he had before, and then one hand went around his neck, squeezed just enough to lessen the sounds flowing from his mouth, but not enough to completely cut off his breathing. Hiccup was left to let out pathetic-sounding squeaks at the way pain and pleasure twined around each other and coursed through his body.

Hiccup wanted to yell at what was happening to him, to curse, to _scream_ , but instead he was growing lightheaded, and somehow, the pleasure was building at that, and Viggo was pounding him so hard he thought he felt it in his stomach. Finally, Viggo released his neck, and he was left to work on catching his breath, whimpering sounds leaving him as he did.

Hiccup wasn’t sure how long this went on for. He succumbed to sensation, lost all thought and just became pure feeling. There was Viggo’s skin against his, beginning to grow slick with sweat, his weight, his shape, his heat, his cock in him, large and thick and long, pounding him, taking him, _fucking_ him within an inch of his life, the sounds they were both making - though Viggo was much quieter, only giving out grunts and quiet moans, while Hiccup was whimpering and crying out. Then there was that beautiful, _delicious_ spot inside him and the way it radiated pleasure outwards from his core in relentless waves every time it was stimulated. That pleasure just built, one wave overlapping another, then another overtaking that until they were all one giant wave that was crashing into him and stealing him away, gushing pleasure through him in a vicious, merciless flood. Hiccup tried to scream, but Viggo’s hand again went over his mouth to muffle the sound. He was shuddering and shaking underneath him, muscles spasming around his cock. His eyes rolled back into his head when he hit the peak of his orgasm, nearly fainting, but then he came back down from it to realize that Viggo was reaching his end, releasing his cum into him with a deep groan that welled from his chest.

It was over. Viggo put his arms around Hiccup, rolled them both onto their sides, slipping out of him as he did so. They were both breathing hard, breaths in tandem with each other.

Viggo nuzzled the back of Hiccup’s neck with his nose. “That was lovely, darling,” he gasped out. “Simply lovely.”

Hiccup tried to speak, but he didn’t even know what he tried to say. All that came out was a tired little moan.

“Sh, go to sleep.” Viggo stroked one hand through his hair, then down over his shoulder, his side. “Go to sleep, Hiccup.”

Hiccup’s body had fallen into bliss, and his mind was still pretty much gone. He decided sleeping was a good idea. He snuggled into Viggo, and once his breathing evened out, he drifted off into sleep.

  


Viggo was awake before Hiccup. He smiled, made a purring sound. He was waking up beside _Hiccup_ of all people. This had only happened in his dreams, and he had been afraid it would stay that way.

He caressed his soft, mussed hair, looking him over in the light from the port windows. He was beautiful in the daylight, much better to see by rather than the dim light of lanterns and candles. It made him want to fuck him again, and he figured he could. What was stopping him?

Though, Viggo did want him to be awake for that. He brushed his lips over his ear.

“Hiccup.”

“Nngh.”

“Time to wake up.”

“Sh. Headache.”

Right. Of course Hiccup would have a headache. He’d had a lot to drink the night before.

“I have something that can relieve that,” Viggo kept his voice low.

“What’s that?”

In answer, Viggo took his already hardened cock and rubbed it against his hole that was still slick from the night before. Hiccup groaned, and Viggo couldn’t tell if it was in need or distress. No matter. Viggo’s own needs were more important. Besides, it wasn’t like he was lying. Sex could work as a painkiller, often did.

Hiccup breathed out something that could have been a “no” as Viggo entered his body. But no. It couldn’t be that. Not with how he’d reacted last night. He must have just sighed and Viggo had thought it sounded like a word.

Viggo wrapped both his arms around him once he was fully settled in his tight and lovely heat. Then he was fucking him, slower than last night though: Hiccup was probably sore from that.

Hiccup moaned, and though Viggo had heard the sound many times the night before, it was still the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard.

Neither of them spoke this time, and Viggo was perfectly fine with that. Speaking would probably hurt Hiccup’s head anyway. He came before Hiccup, then reached around and got him off with his hand. Not long after, Hiccup fell back into sleep, and Viggo figured he should rise and prepare for the day. A dour mood overtook him. He’d have to say goodbye to Hiccup soon, and the Dragon Eye. He wasn’t going to break his deal with him. He’d give him the Dragon Eye and let him go, though what he really wanted to do was kill his dragon and then keep him as the perfect consort. A deal was a deal though, even with him, and he wasn’t going to break it.

  


Hiccup woke some hours later, headache gone, but feeling sore and parched. He tried to sit up, but there was a pain in his ass and lower abdomen, and he found himself flopping back down onto his back. He couldn’t remember why he would be feeling such a sensation. It certainly wasn’t pleasant to say the least.

Then he realized that he was naked in Viggo’s bed, and his stomach dropped to his foot and prosthetic. He knew what had happened.

“Oh, finally awake?” That was Viggo’s voice, and it grated at Hiccup’s nerves. “I have a meal for you. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“I’m not eating anything from you.” Hiccup’s voice was hoarse like he’d been using it frequently. If he was correct about what had happened, then he had been.

“Why the sudden hostility?”

“I don’t know. Maybe because I’m naked in your bed.” Hiccup’s stomach twisted. Viggo had fucked him while he’d been too drunk to really know what was going on. He felt sick all of a sudden, and he found the ability to get out of bed, only to stumble to one of the windows and stick his head near it, breathing with his mouth open, hoping he wouldn’t be sick. His naked skin crawled at being like this around Viggo.

Viggo came over, rubbed at his back, and Hiccup flinched.

“Relax, my dear.”

Hiccup whipped away from him, set a glare on him.

“I am not relaxing! Don’t you dare lay a hand on me and don’t call me that! You… You… You raped me!”

Viggo huffed, folded his arms over his chest. Luckily, he was clothed. “I did not. You were begging me for it.”

Hiccup crumpled to the floor on his knees, breathing hard, feeling weak and stupid, shameful. He shouldn’t have gotten drunk around Viggo. He should have known the man would take advantage of him. Tears pricked at his eyes, and he angrily blinked them away. He couldn’t cry in front of this man, especially not after what had happened.

“The Dragon Eye,” Hiccup got out hoarsely.

“What?”

Hiccup glared up at him. “The Dragon Eye, Viggo! Give me the Dragon Eye! I played your stupid little game with you! I get the Dragon Eye!”

“Alright, alright.” Viggo held out two hands in an attempt to pacify him. “Relax and dress yourself.”

Hiccup decided dressing himself was a good idea, but relaxing wasn’t going to happen, not when he was on a ship with his rapist. He stuck two fingers in his mouth, whistled, and Toothless was bounding down through the hatch. He rushed over to him, sniffed him over frantically, checking if he was hurt. Hiccup was sore, but he couldn’t say that he was injured. He hurt in other places though, in his mind, his heart. He let Toothless help him stand as Viggo rummaged through one of the chests for the Dragon Eye. Then he was groaning as he pulled his clothes on. He had bruises on his hips, his waist, his knees. It was apparent the man hadn’t gone gentle with him. It scared Hiccup that he couldn’t remember it, though he was oddly grateful at the same time. Though, he remembered that morning, remembered how Viggo had put his cock in him, wrapped his arms around him, and fucked him slowly despite the fact that he’d tried telling him no. Hiccup had been too weak and hungover to fight him, to give much protest. Viggo had probably thought that incident was consensual as well.

_Damn him. Damn him to Niflheim._

Hiccup felt good buckling on his sword. He felt safer. He was clothed, had his weapon, and had Toothless on him. If Viggo laid another hand on him, he would die for it. Hiccup would make sure of that.

“Here.” Viggo had turned back to him, was holding out the Dragon Eye. Hiccup took it, then held it out to Toothless.

“Low flame, bud.”

“I assure you, it’s the real thing.”

“I’m checking,” Hiccup snapped. Toothless let out a low, whistling light, and images shown through the Dragon Eye. It wasn’t a fake. Viggo wasn’t tricking him. He was actually giving it back to him.

Hiccup hurriedly put it in Toothless’ saddlebag, not wanting to be here any longer than he had to. Shame and anger were roiling around in his stomach.

“Well, being raped while drunk and hungover was super fun,” Hiccup said sarcastically. He didn’t know how he wasn’t choking on the word. He certainly wanted to. “But I have to go now.”

“You sure you won’t stay to eat? I wouldn’t want you flying on an empty stomach.”

“Yeah, because you care _so_ much about how I feel.” Hiccup narrowed his eyes. “If I ate I’d probably throw up thinking about you. You’re disgusting, Viggo. You’re a monster, and you haven’t changed at all.”

“Hiccup-”

Hiccup backed towards the hatch, ready to pull his sword, though Viggo had no weapon. He merely felt threatened by his presence.

“If you come near me again, I won’t hesitate to kill you, you understand? Take your stupid prize and go. I never want to see you again.”

Viggo’s face fell. “But I thought we had an excellent night last night.”

“Can’t remember it,” Hiccup snapped.

“Well-” Viggo came closer, and Toothless growled- “I was on top of you, in you, and you were begging and moaning for me. You thoroughly enjoyed it. I assure you.”

“I was _drunk_ , Viggo!”

“How was this morning then? Do you remember that?”

“I remember laying there and silently praying for you to get the fuck out of me, or to just hurry up and finish.” Hiccup had his hand on his sword now, breaths racing right along with his heart.

“You’re telling me you didn’t enjoy any of that?”

Hiccup didn’t know what to say. He remembered some enjoyment from it, remembered pleasure so deep and great it was almost like he’d been climaxing the whole way through. He hadn’t wanted it though, and especially not from Viggo. It didn’t matter if he’d enjoyed it. That was his body and nothing else. It wasn’t him.

“I’m going Viggo. Come near me or my tribe and I’ll destroy you.”

Viggo said nothing else, just looking at him forlornly, and Hiccup hated how he had to turn his back to him to go above deck. He was glad when the only one who followed him out was Toothless. Once outside, he stopped, taking hurried breaths, trying to breathe deeply but failing. Tears stung at his eyes.

“Okay, Toothless, let’s go.” He knew this was going to hurt, but he had to get away. He was already thinking up a story to tell everyone. He’d run into Viggo at the tournament. He’d lost, but he’d managed to take the Dragon Eye from him. He certainly hadn’t won with Viggo, and he most certainly hadn’t spent a night with him, certainly hadn’t been in his bed. None of that had happened. He’d just stolen the Dragon Eye and lost the tournament. Yes, that would work. It would have to, because Hiccup wasn’t going to tell anyone the truth.

He mounted Toothless with a groan, and they took off. Hiccup felt much safer when they did, and his skin finally stopped crawling. Well, almost. Viggo’s words were still going through his head, him telling him that he’d liked it, that he’d begged for him.

 _I was drunk, I was drunk,_ Hiccup reminded himself. _It wasn’t my fault._

But it _was_ his fault that he’d been that drunk in the first place. He’d let his guard down when he shouldn’t have. It… it was his fault, wasn’t it?

_No, Viggo took advantage of me. It wasn’t my fault._

_It is. It is my fault. I’m stupid. I’m so fucking stupid! I shouldn’t have been that drunk._

Only when Hiccup was far from Viggo’s ship or any other people, did he scream long and loud into the sky.


End file.
